


Cookies

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Patton bakes to hide his feelings, and Virgil starts to notice. Enjoy.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a bunch of Sad Patton fics so I’m sorry, but not really.

 

Patton messes up, it happens. Like when he talked about Thomas’s most embarrassing moment. And the other sides notice of course like warning him to “not screw it up” and him being an “airhead”. They don’t think Patton realizes it, but he does. So when asked how he calms down, he answered eating cookies, what he didn’t mention was he was the one who made the cookies. Seems normal, until you look deeper. Since Patton confessed his emotions being out of wack, Virgil took more notice to Patton’s habits. Such as he bakes a lot, and not just cookies. Patton baked, a lot and it didn’t occur to Virgil until later how much Patton did. One day Virgil then realized why, and that’s where this story picks up....

“Hey Kiddo have you seen the sugar?” Patton asked Virgil as he walked in the kitchen, as he looking through the cupboards.

“No, why do you ask?” Virgil said standing near the fridge waiting for Patton to answer. “Oh I’m gonna make cookies, Ah hah! Found some.” Patton said waving the sugar triumphantly, going to start mixing ingredients.

“Again? You’ve made cookies like, every day Patton. We’ve filled 3 cookie jars already.” Virgil said taking the sugar out of his hands before he could add it to the flour.

“Hey, I need that.” Patton said reaching for the sugar. “No, you can’t make more cookies, we’ll fill the entire house at this rate” Virgil said starting to put away the ingredients.

“Virgil.... Virgil please,just let me bake.” Patton whined trying to get the milk Virgil had just put away but was being blocked.

“Patton there’s no reason to bake this many...” but Virgil stopped once he turned around and looked Patton in the eye.

Patton’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, threatening to spill over. “Patton, look it’s just cookies, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked concerned, he didn’t mean to upset him.

“I just... you see.... I always..” Patton struggled but tears were already falling down his face and his breathing became very erratic.

Virgil immediately pulled Patton in for a hug, “Just breathe Pat, breathe in, and out.” Virgil continued talking Patton through as he lead him to the couch. Once they were on the couch for a little bit, Patton’s breathing began to even out, and the tears started to slow.

“Thanks,” Patton sniffed out quietly. “Yeah, so what’s wrong?” Virgil asked rubbing his hand up and down Patton’s back.

“Everything” Patton said after a long pause, voice cracking, tears about to spill over again. “I just... when I get, sad.... I’ve always... I’ve always baked. It’s takes my mind off things.” Patton sniffed out.

“But Pat, you don’t have to do that anymore.” Virgil said looking Patton on the eye. “I don’t.” Patton whispered.

“No you don’t, because you don’t need to hide your feelings in cookies, you can come tell me. Anytime.”

“Really?” Patton said quietly again. “Really.” Virgil said as Patton curled in on Virgil, laying his head on Virgil’s chest.

After a couple of minutes Patton started talking, “You know, one of the reasons I’ve been all over the place is um, actually cause I uh...”

“Hey take your time I....” but Virgil was cut off my Patton surging forward, connecting his lips to Virgil’s. Virgil was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss, slowly pulling away he looked Patton in the eye.

“I uh...I might, like you. Just a bit.” Patton said shyly, blushing a little. “That’s why you were baking?” Virgil asked as Patton nodded his head shyly. “Well then, I should have stopped making you bake days ago.”

 


End file.
